Migrating data and software from one system to another system can often be complicated. The volume of data, complexity of the file structure, and/or the complexity of the software configuration on the first system can make moving data and software to the second system very risky. Moreover, merging the two systems into a single system can be complicated and prone to problems as the two systems may not work well together once merged.